We Can Wait (The Devereaux Story)
We Can Wait is a mini-story that takes place in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. This mini-story takes place before the story Falling in Love, Falling Apart. Story Eska and Spiro were just getting some Smurfs shakes to cool off during a hot day in March. One of the rarer hot days before Spring arrives in April. Just as Eska was gonna take a sip of her chocolate shake, she spotted Glacia and Eccentric, holding hands and locking eyes lovingly. "I have to admit," Spiro smiled at them, "I never thought I would see them together, due to them bickering many months back." Eska still stared at them, "Eska...you okay?" "Yea, I'm okay," Eska grinned, "I'm juts not sure I'm...used to this just yet." "But, it's been like six months since they got together," Spiro answered, "Why? Is there something else bothering you about them? Concern? Suspicion?...Jealousy?" "Let me make this clear that my feelings for Eccentric were clearly platonic," Eska held up a hand, "It's just they are so lovesick for each other, that there ''must ''be something else going on." "What's wrong with two people having a good, healthy relationship?" Spiro asked, "I mean, unless you were talking about them doing something in private...like..." Spiro blushed out of embarrassment, "Oh dear." "Woah! Slow your roll, pal!" Eska stopped him, "If you're insinuating something I may still be too young to know about, I may be too young to know!" "Eska, if you're curious about them doing this 'thing' alone," Spiro suggested, "Maybe you should ask them about it." "But..." Eska leaned over to whisper, "They're not even married yet." She leaned back, "I'm gonna ask!" "Wait! Maybe you should...great," Spiro tried to stop her, but Eska kept on going to their table. Eska cleared her throat, "Hey guys! What's up?" "Oh, hi, Eska!" Eccentric beamed, "We're doing great! Just talking about some things!" "Y'know...life," Glacia muttered. "Can we help you with anything?" Eccentric asked, sweetly. "Actually, I just have a simple question," Eska rubbed the back of her head. "Ok," Eccentric agreed, "Shoot." Eska looked at them. Should she really be discussing this topic with them? What if they get offended? Scratch that. What of Glacia gets offended? Eska took a deep breath, "Ok, well you know some things that can be awkward to talk about but not really since we're all adults here?" "You're not an adult yet," Glacia told her. "That's not the point," Eska answered, "But...I was just wondering...well...since you guys love each other so much...you may feel tempted to...well...do this thing my parents used to call 'The Talk'...yea." Both of them blushed. Then, Eccentric let go of Glacia's hand and laughed. Glacia kind of joined in but still felt embarrassed. "Oh, Eska!" Eccentric wiped a tear from his eye, "Sweet, innocent, young Eska! Of course we don't!" "No?" Eska cocked her head. "Um, no," Glacia stuck out her tongue, "We've been dating for six months, but I STILL don't feel comfortable discussing this with Eccentric. Besides, we're not in wedlock yet! That's kind of uncomfortable." "So, if you think it's uncomfortable," Eska wondered, "Does that mean marriage may be called off for?" "The thing about a relationship is," Eccentric explained, "It gives you time to really get to know the person and build a relationship which is built on mutual trust and understanding. Not for pleasure. Those desires we have to be together more are shelved in the minds of patience. Glacia and I may be dating now, but there may be a time where we're ready to make that commitment, but only if we are both ready." "Yea, no intimate desires for us for now," Glacia took Eccentric's hand again, "We can wait." Eska beamed and headed back towards Spiro and sat down, "Well...that was interesting...and awkward." "Is it too awkward to not finish your milkshake?" Spiro teased, his cup empty, as he reached for Eska's drink. "Hey!" Eska grabbed the shake before Spiro could and took a long, big gulp. Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:Stories with mature content